


Happy

by EpicHandonLove208



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicHandonLove208/pseuds/EpicHandonLove208
Summary: How Hope and Landon first met;) ♥
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Happy

I stood outside of the Mystic Grill, wearing an off-the-shoulder red V-neck shirt and peering at the tiny-ass plaque in the corner that housed the menu. All I could see from inside on the menu was the color of it-a bright, pink square hue. I sighed. It didn’t matter. 

Nothing mattered much anymore, really. Not since Mom died and we had a funeral for her just a week before. Every time I close my eyes, I see her face, her smile. I hear her laugh that was once so bright and vibrant. I have to be strong, though. 

The only reason I’m even outside is because my father suggested it before he left mom’s funeral. You’re a Mikaelson, he said. You’re one of the strongest beings on earth, he said. You should explore the world and all it has to give, he said. “Yeah, bite me, dad,” I scoffed. 

The sun glistened on my porcelain skin, but I didn’t feel the warmth of it. I just felt...cold. As I was about to just say screw it and go home, I [quite literally] bumped into someone and heard the omph! of a face hitting the pavement. I pulled whoever it was up as quickly as I could before they realized that I had super-strength. “Oh, my God, are you-?”

I locked gazes with the most beautiful grey-blue eyes I’ve ever seen. I barely had time to focus on the eyes before I saw curly, jet-black hair. It seemed as if the world stopped for a second as we simply stared at each other, mesmerized. “Hi,” I said, the spell broken by that one word. 

The boy with the beautiful eyes smiled, dazed himself by our little encounter. “Hey,” he said, with a voice that was low and soothing. “I’m Landon. Landon Kirby.”

I couldn’t even respond. I was too busy staring at him, in simple baggy jeans and a black T-shirt. What the hell’s wrong with me? Hope, attach your mind to your mouth and form words, dammit! “I’m Hope. Hope Marshal,” I half-lied. 

Landon side-eyed me. “Are you sad, Hope Marshal? I wouldn’t usually ask, but the way you just said your own name-”

“I’m fine, Landon,” I cut him off, my walls going up. He backtracked. “I-I-didn’t mean-”

Oh, hell! Now I felt awful. “No, I’m sorry, Landon. I am a little sad,” I admitted. I appreciated that he didn’t ask why, or if I wanted to talk about it. This beautiful stranger just listened. 

Landon sighed and looked around. “Well, I work right here in the Mystic Grill. I could get you whatever your favorite drink is, and at least make your day a bit better.”

I didn’t hesitate. “Peanut Butter Blast, whipped cream on the bottom.”

He laughed at my abrupt answer, and I thought it might be just the best sound I’d heard in a long time. Before he went inside, Landon Kirby left me with words I’ll remember for the rest of my life. “Happiness will find its way, Hope Marshal. It never leaves completely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it;) Comment down below what you think!


End file.
